impatience
by infinitestars10
Summary: Yes, she's cold, she's calculating, but when thrust into a plan and finding herself in a waiting position, she gets jittery and impatient. Then she abruptly trashes the plan and makes a new one, a better one, an effective one. Somehow, it always works. (it doesn't work with Jason)


If it's one thing she doesn't do, it would be to wait.

Yes, she's cold, she's calculating, but when thrust into a plan and finding herself in a waiting position, she gets jittery and impatient. Then she abruptly trashes the plan and makes a new one, a better one, an effective one. Somehow, it always works.

But you can't really think of a new plan when your co-praetor (who you might've just so happened to kiss right before you left) leaves without a warning, without a trace, can you? So she waits, and she gets cranky, and she gets strict, and yes, she's a little sad (maybe more than a little- I mean those panic attacks though) but she -with a lot of reluctance-waits for him to come back. Now she's normally not the damsel who waits for her hero, and she isn't. She's just waiting for her friend to come back, because defending his life every senate meeting tires you sometimes. Seeing more and more people declare your (more than) friend dead makes her get this feeling that she can't breathe, no matter how hard she inhales.

Eye-bags cover the undersides of her eye, and her braid is neat to the average person, but when she looks carefully, the flyaway strands rise just a millimeter above the rest of it, and it annoys her because _she can't be fighting with this thing sticking out_.

So she waits for him to come back, for her to give him a beating and scold him like a mother.

(because neither of them even have parents anymore and sometimes, they have to remind themselves)

But when he comes, neither of that happens.

Instead, he comes home with a (too beautiful to be true) Venus girl on his arm, Piper. His military haircut has grown into a shaggy and informal one, and she thinks, _no. This can't be him, it can't, it can't, it can't. _She calls him out like a stranger after that, and it kills her, but she does it because he is a stranger. At least, the Greek Jason. He's remembered her name, but forgotten the way he sneaks smiles from across the sun-bathed table in the principia.

He's forgotten the late nights where they'd go to the coffee shop across the street and order a coffee laden with caramel and vanilla, then a black coffee.

He's forgotten that last kiss before he left.

Mars says duty before yourself, and she is the only one in this legion that actually takes it to heart.

She sees Jason and Piper hold hands. Her eyes widen a fraction larger, her teeth clamp down on her lips (hard) and she mentally berates herself.

She looks at the Annabeth girl Percy has been droning on, and on about, and she sees the same look. The only difference though, is that the stoic look cracks as soon as her eyes landed on Percy, then they reunite the only way the true loves do; judo flip the guy. Reyna has to admit, even she stifled a laugh from bubbling through her throat.

Then she orders her legion to stand down, because she knows Annabeth is just like her; impatient.

She only wishes she could do that to Jason. Not the kissing bit, of course, (though really, she wouldn't mind) but the judo flip, because it was pretty awesome, and _gods,_ she really wish she could judo flip Jason with his stupid brain and his stupid Venus girlfriend and his stupid ship, because the ship takes him away from her (again), and she waits (again).

It seems like she's always waiting, and she hates it. But she does it for the rest of her life.

She waits when Jason takes a momentary break from Piper and returns to New Rome.

She waits when Jason says he'll always be her friend.

She waits when Jason and Piper gets married in a little chapel in the corner of Los Angeles, with the ceilings draped in white airy curtains, cerulean blue flowers peaking out from under.

She waits when Piper dies and Jason goes crying into her arms.

She waits until her deathbed, where chooses to be reborn.


End file.
